


College Party

by Koriia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koriia/pseuds/Koriia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is stuck babysitting a drunk Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was something quick after thinking about how caring Marco would be with drunk Jean. It's my second snk piece, so don't expect too much. Edit: I had a friend look it over and fixed mistakes I had. It's the same, but with minor changes. 
> 
> Edit: I updated it after reading through it many times. I had a few people read through it and they gave me very good feedback.
    
    
    Drunk and dizzy, Jean stumbles towards the bathroom, pushing past the lovebirds and outcasts who are littered in the hallway.  
      
    "Jean, je- sorry. Jean, are you okay?"  
      
    He turns his head too fast and the ringing that follows is not pleasant. Jean looks through squinted eyes as he sees a figure maneuver around the cluster of people.  
      
    "Jean, are you okay?"  
      
    Marco stops in front of Jean, examining for any noticeable injuries whilst feathering his shoulders with his hands.  
      
    "You left the room so quickly, I thought something was wrong.”  
      
    Jean doesn't even try to reply. He looks at Marco with a daze, eyes heavy and murky with booze.  
      
    "Y'worry t'much Marco." Jean says 'Marco' while tapping his nose and watches it scrunch up like a raisin. Jean leans on the wall and points to the door to his right with his thumb.  
      
    "Ah was tryin' t'use th' bathroom Marco. Ah gotta pee."  
      
    "Oh, okay. Umm do you need help?"  
      
    Jean looks at him with a smirk, his eyes blinking heavily. "Wazzat? Y'wanna take me in th' bathroom alone? Marco, ah didn' know ya were after my ass!"  
      
    "Wha-? Oh my goodness Jean!!" Marco screams dramatically, looking around to see if anyone in earshot heard him. "I just wanted to make sure you don't fall and crack your skull or something." His face and ears turning different shades of red as he tries to look anywhere but Jean.  
      
    "Okay, Mom." Jean turns around as he hears the door click open. He watches as two people come out, giggling and pushing each other playfully. Turning the knob, he turns back to Marco, who was now looking to the floor with his back leaning against the wall. "Marco, aren' you gonna see if ah come outa th' bathroom safe an' sound?"  
      
    "Ah, I mean, I was going to wait out here if you wanted me to." He blushes a little, but more out of embarrassment than anything.  
      
    "Hey, but what if ah die?" Jean asks blatantly.  
      
    Chucking to himself, Marco walks towards the door. "I'll just wait by the door. Don't lock it just in case something happens."  
      
    Jean looks at Marco, sizing up what he just said and nods without saying anything more. Closing the door lightly, he opens it back up again and peeks through, as if to test if Marco's words had truth.  
      
    "Okay, ah believe you. Ahm gonna pee now."  
      
    "Just go Jean, I'll be right here, I promise. I'll save you if anything happens."  
      
    "You’ll be my knight in shining armor?" His eyes still the only thing visible.  
      
    Marco pauses and looks up the the ceiling as if it were giving him the answer. "Yes, I'll be your knight in shining armor. Now go.” Marco makes a 'shoo' movement with both his hands as he closes the door softly, to not hurt Jeans face. Waiting a few seconds, he hears Jean start to hum incoherently and smiles to himself as he turns around, leaning on the door.   
      
    Marco slides down and runs his hands down his face with a sigh. "Ugh why is he so cute?" he asks no one in particular


End file.
